


Reincarnation

by Metafora



Series: Fictober 2018 [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metafora/pseuds/Metafora
Summary: Jiyong tiene treinta años recién cumplidos, el pelo verde desde la semana pasada y sueños muy raros desde que tiene memoria.Día 4 del reto #fictober2018





	Reincarnation

Jiyong tiene treinta años recién cumplidos, el pelo verde desde la semana pasada y sueños muy raros desde que tiene memoria.

A todo se acostumbra uno, incluso a las cosas más extrañas, como tener ya treinta años, o más chocantes, como tener el pelo verde, o rojo, o cualquier otro color que le apetezca (y si no que se lo digan a su madre, que ha pasado de odiar sus opciones de moda a vestir con gran elegancia sus mechas moradas).

Jiyong se ha acostumbrado incluso a lo de los sueños, a verse en otras épocas y con otros nombres y otra gente a su alrededor, haciendo todo tipo de cosas y sabiendo todo tipo de nociones que no debería; nunca ha buscado respuestas para ello y jamás se lo ha contado a mucha gente. Sabe que si lo hiciera tendría que aguantar las sonrisas condescendientes, que él mismo le quitaría importancia, que nadie se lo creería del todo, que es más fácil achacarlo a su gran imaginación y usar los sueños de inspiración para su arte.

A lo que no cree que vaya a poder acostumbrarse es a Seunghyun, con su altura imposible y su postura elegante y sus ojos esquivos y su sonrisa tímida y tierna. No cree que vaya a acostumbrarse a verle entre los focos de las cámaras posando con la ropa que él ha diseñado ni cree que vaya a acostumbrarse  al sonido de su voz, porque es demasiado parecida a la voz del hombre que le acompaña cada noche en sus sueños, en cada época y escenario, en cada vida y aventura. Porque no es que sean parecidos (y no quiere pensarlo porque pensarlo sería aceptarlo y eso es demasiado pero…), es porque son iguales. La misma persona. En su mundo onírico y en su realidad cotidiana, con un perfume asfixiante y un aura misteriosa y poderosa y ese algo, ese algo que Seunghyun no dice y él se calla.

“¿Te conozco?”, dijo la primera vez que se vieron en persona, y Jiyong todavía no entiende cómo había pasado tanto tiempo sin ver jamás ninguna foto o imagen de uno de los modelos más famosos del panorama.

“Lo mismo digo”, había contestado Seunghyun y entonces había llegado el manager y los fotógrafos y los estilistas y Jiyong se había tenido que quedar con la pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

Su parte racional, la que le mantiene con los pies en la tierra y no le deja meterse en círculos oscuros y espirales horrendas de preguntas existencialistas que no tienen respuesta, sabe que no tiene por qué ser nada. Que se cogen rostros que se han visto aunque sea inconscientemente y se transforman en algo importante en sueños, que así es como funciona nuestra mente, que no tiene ningún significado.

Su pecho, en cambio, no deja de latir con fuerza cuando una noche se despierta en medio de la madrugada, con la imagen todavía en la retina, la conversación retumbando en su cabeza, la voz (su voz) palpitando con él y un sabor amargo en la boca de quien sabe que todo ha cambiado y que lo que se entiende y se ve ya no puede olvidarse.

“¿Cuándo volveremos a encontrarnos?”, había dicho él, o una versión de él, o el él de ese sueño, en medio de una sala grande, vestido con ropas que se le hacen ajenas a su época pero no sabe situar del todo.

“Si no es esta vida será en la siguiente. Como siempre”, es lo que contesta el hombre con el rostro de Seunghyun, aunque tiene otra ropa y otro peinado y otra postura, una postura de otro tiempo, es definitivamente él. Hasta huele como él.

Amanece cuando Jiyong entra en una de las pocas cafeterías de la ciudad que deben de estar abiertas a esa hora. Ha recibido un mensaje. Ha pensado en muchas cosas. Ha tomado alguna que otra decisión. Se ha tomado una copa de vodka, se ha vestido y se ha encaminado hacia allí en coche. Hace frío. Seunghyun ya está sentado en una de las sillas, las manos grandes y los dedos largos moviéndose nerviosos encima de la mesa.

Por una vez no le evita la mirada y es como quemarse y sentir el pecho explotar y estar en casa.

—Has tardado en encontrarme esta vez— es lo que le dice nada más se sienta—. Y eso que me he puesto a la vista.

Jiyong sonríe. El corazón le sigue latiendo deprisa.

A todo se acostumbra uno, supone.

—No me puedo creer que te hayas puesto el pelo rosa— es lo que contesta en cambio, y le alivia ver que Seunghyun se ríe y que hay una chispa de gozo en sus ojos.

Una chispa que le es muy familiar. A él, o al él que fue en otras vidas.

—Te he echado de menos.


End file.
